1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a top-handle portable working machine like as a motor chain saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a chain saw or other portable (handheld) working machine, a handle is provided to a housing in which a motor is mounted. A worker grasps the handle to manipulate the machine while holding the housing.
A saw chain or other implement is provided at the front of the housing, and work is performed with the implement facing in front of the worker. In such a portable working machine, the housing must be securely supported by both hands during work, and generally, a handle held by right hand serves as a handle for operating the implement, and a handle held by left hand serves as a handle for supporting the housing.
The operating handle is usually disposed at the top or rear of the housing, along the working axis of the implement. A throttle trigger, engine stop switch, throttle control lockout, and other operating devices are attached to the operating handle. A machine in which the operating handle is provided at the top of the housing is referred to as a top-handle machine, and a machine in which the operating handle is provided at the rear of the housing is referred to as a rear-handle machine. On the other hand, a support handle is usually provided on the side of the housing, and is disposed either toward the front on the side of the housing or so as to traverse the housing at an angle.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-205602 discloses a top-handle portable working machine comprising an L-shaped top handle (operating handle) composed of a top grip provided at the top of a housing and a rear connecting part provided to the rear of the housing; and a side handle (support handle) having a front grip that extends substantially horizontally to the side from the vicinity of the front end of the top grip, and an inclined grip that extends downward and to the rear from the end of the front grip, the inclined grip being linear as viewed from the side.